nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
The Other Woman
| music = Aaron Zigman | cinematography = Robert Fraisse | editing = Jim Flynn Alan Heim | studio = LBI Productions | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = April 25, 2014 | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }}The Other Woman is an upcoming comedy film directed by Nick Cassavetes, produced by Julie Yorn, and written by Melissa Stack. The film will be released on April 25, 2014. It stars Cameron Diaz as "the other woman" in an affair who seeks revenge against the cheating husband (played by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau), along the wife of him (played by Leslie Mann). Nicki Minaj will make her live action-movie debut on the film as the character Lydia. She may have a song included on the soundtrack. Background On April 25, 2013 it was reported that Minaj will appear on the revenge comedy film The Other Woman, making her live-action movie debut.The Hollywood Reporter: Nicki Minaj Makes Film Debut in Cameron Diaz's 'The Other Woman' Retrieved May 6, 2013. The film was shot in late spring and early summer of 2013, and will be released on April 25, 2014. On December 19, 2013, the official 2 minute trailer was released. To promote the film, many social media sites for the project was made(Facebook, Twitter, Gmail, Instagram, Youtube, and http://www.theotherwomanmovie.com) On January 14, 2014, Nicki announced on Twitter that she watched the movie for the first time on that day. On March 25, 2014, it was revealed that the film was Rated-R due to a lot of sexual references. Fox has appealed this so they can change it to PG-13 so broaden their demographic. No word on it the decision yet. Plot The film centers on a woman (Diaz) who discovers that she is "the other woman" in a love affair. She joins forces with the wife (Mann) to get revenge on the cheating husband (Coster-Waldau). In their seek of revenge, the women meet another mistress of the man (Kate Upton). Cast *'Cameron Diaz' as Carly, the other woman. *'Leslie Mann' as Kate, the wife of the cheating husband. *'Nikolaj Coster-Waldau' as Mark, the cheating husband. *'Kate Upton' as Amber, another mistress of the man. *'Taylor Kinney' as Phil, Kate's brother. *'Nicki Minaj' as Lydia, the other woman's opinionated assistant. *'Madison McKinley' *'Don Johnson' Soundtrack Minaj revealed that a song recorded by her might be on the official soundtrack album of the movie.Nicki Minaj: 25 Things You Don't Know About Me! - mypinkfriday.com Retrieved December 29, 2013. Trailer/Sneak Peeks Pics/Stills other woman 1.jpg other woman 2.jpg other woman 3.jpg other woman 4.jpg nicki and cast.jpg townewpic.jpg lydia tow.png lydia 2.png other woman pic.jpg other woman pic 2.jpg other woman pic 3.jpg other woman still 1.jpg other woman still 2.jpg THE OTHER WOMAN HQ.png Soundtrack In an interview with US Weekly, Nicki confirmed that she may have a song on the soundtrack. Rather it is an old song or a new one for her third album has yet to be announced. References Category:Movies Category:Filmographic works Category:2014